The Lion Guard:Eye of Napájení
by TheLionNerd
Summary: When a family of Jackals searches for a ancient jewel,Wasi must confront this threat and stop it.With his friends Furaha,Faraji and Dogo,one of the jackals,he will go on an adventure that will change the pridelands forever. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day in the and his hyenas were pushed back into the former territory of Zira a day earlier..

A Jackal pup was laying down on a rock until he heard his mother.

''Dogo,where are you?'' the pup's mother asked.

''I'm over here,Mom!'' The Pup,named Dogo,replied.

his mother was named Rairai and his father was named was the youngest in a litter of 7 at only 3 months.

RaiRai walked over to her son.

''Hello,son..I have a task for you.'' Rairai said and Dogo's ears perked up.

''What is it,mom?'' Dogo asked excitedly.

''I want you to go to the pridelands..earn their trust..then convince them to let the rest of us in.'' Rairai told Dogo,''Do that and we can have all the food we want!''

''Good plan,mom,but...how do I convince them to let us in?Surely there will be some suspicion,right?''

''True...but we can do it...Jackal Style.'' Rairai said and Dogo ran off,putting the plan into action.

Rairai walked over to her den and saw Goigoi sleeping.

''Honey,wake up.'' Rairai told him,but Goigoi didn't wake up,''Goigoi…''

Rairai then turned around and kicked Goigoi in the head,waking him.

''What is it,I was sleeping.'' Goigoi said and Rairai groaned.

''You always sleep,Goigoi,stay awake for a couple hours.'' Rairai said.

''It's gonna be hard'' Goigoi sighed and Rairai rolled her eyes.

''I doubt you will make it.'' Rairai mumbled.

''Well,what are we waiting for!?Let's go to the pridelands!'' Goigoi yelled,but Rairai elbowed him in the stomach,''OOF!''

''Goigoi,listen!I'm having Dogo go and convince the pridelanders to let us into their lands so we can eat all we want to!'' Rairai shouted.

''NICE PLAN,HONEY!'' Goigoi screamed,causing RaiRai to cringe.

''Not so loud…'' Rairai said and Goigoi nodded.


	2. The Eye

Wasi and Furaha were running through the pridelands while two were best friends after the defeat of Shetani and always hung out together.

Wasi tripped over a rock and fell into the mud.

''Well,that went good...I guess.'' Wasi said,then pulled his head out of the mud and Furaha laughed,''Don't laugh!''

''It's so funny,It's hard!'' Furaha said and Wasi sighed as Dogo ran over.

''Hi!'' Dogo said and Wasi and Furaha just looked at him,''Uhh...Did I do something wrong?''

''Oh,no,you didn't do anything wrong,just...who are you?'' Wasi asked and Dogo smiled.

''I'm Dogo the jackal!Are you Wasi?'' Dogo replied and Wasi nodded,''Cool!''

''I'm Wasi,son of Kion and Tiifu..why are you here,Dogo?'' Wasi asked the pup,who grinned.

''I want to stay here for a while...sort of see what's around.'' Dogo replied.

''Wasi,I'm not so sure about this..'' Furaha whispered and Wasi chuckled.

''Furaha,relax,it's gonna be fine.'' Wasi assured his friend,who sighed.

''Ok...I trust you have this under control.'' Furaha said.

''Don't worry,I'm not gonna bite'' Dogo said with a smile,''But my family wants to stay here too.''

''Then you will need to ask my dad about that.'' Wasi told the jackal pup.

''I've heard so much about Kion and I've always wanted to meet him personally.'' Dogo said cheerfully.

meanwhile,deep in the outlands..

''Marwa,are you sure you wanna do this?'' Janja asked his teenage son.

''Yes,father…'' Marwa said darkly.

''Well,then...take Chezi and Eli with you.'' Janja ordered and Marwa nodded.

''I will not disappoint you,father.'' Marwa promised,then ran off with Chezi and Eli,two friends of his.

Janja then walked over to RaiRai and Goigoi,who visited him.

''You have quite the son,Janja.'' RaiRai complimented and Janja chuckled.

''Well...what Marwa doesn't know is this...I killed his mother when he was only a newborn.'' Janja said while a dark laugh before walking off with Chungu and Cheezi.

Janja then walked over to a hardened mud formation of a Hyena.

''Father...what you tried to accomplish with Shenzi and Ed...never came to be sweet.'' Janja started,''But by destroying Kion,Simba and Nala,I will successfully accomplish what you could not...I wish you were here,father Banzai..but until I see you again,I will roam free,planning my next move so I can outsmart our lifelong enemies and take over the pridelands with RaiRai assisting me!''

later,far away…

''Pumbaa,what are you doing?'' Timon,a meerkat,asked his warthog friend,who was digging into a log.

''There are a bunch of grubs in here,Timon!'' Pumbaa yelled,then looked inside the log and saw a glowing jewel that looked like an eye,''AHH!''

Pumbaa then jumped and landed in the water as a black and red lioness ran over and grabbed the jewel.

''Yes...the eye of the beholder!'' the black lioness said through a muffled voice,''With this,both the pridelands and the outlands will be mine to command!''

''HEY!'' Timon said as he grabbed the jewel,but ended up exploding into dust,having his face appear in the jewel,''What the?Pumbaa,what's going on!?''

But Pumbaa just stood there in fear as the black lioness ran off with Timon in the jewel.


End file.
